We're Doing a Sequel
We're Doing a Sequel is the first song from the 2014 film Muppets Most Wanted. It is sung by Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear and The Muppets with Tony Bennett and Lady Gaga. Lyrics Muppets Most Wanted :Kermit: We're doing a sequel :We're back by popular demand :Come on, everybody, strike up the band :Kermit and Fozzie: We're doing a sequel :That's what we do in Hollywood :And everybody knows that the sequel's never quite as good :A sequel, another feature attraction :Scooter: 'Places, please! Light the lights! Roll camera! ACTION! :'Kermit, Fozzie, and Scooter: 'I thought it was the end :But no, my friends, this is when :We get to do it all again :'Pigs: 'Do it all again :'Kermit, Fozzie, and Scooter: 'Until the credits roll :We got another go to show that we can :Do it all again :'Chickens: (cluck in tune) :Kermit, Fozzie, and Scooter: We're doing a sequel :There's no need to disguise :Miss Piggy: The studio considers us a viable franchise! :Kermit, Fozzie, Scooter, and Miss Piggy: We're doing a sequel! :How hard can it be? :Rowlf: We can't do any worse than The Godfather III! :Everyone: We're doing a sequel! :The studio wants more! :Gonzo: While they wait for Tom Hanks to make Toy Story 4! :Everyone: 'I thought it was the end :But no, my friends, this is when :We get to do it all again :'Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem: Do it all again! :Everyone: 'Until the credits roll :We've got another go to show that we can :Do it all again! :'Penguins: (squawk in tune) :(Instrumental) :Everyone: We're doing a sequel! :Kermit: Let's give it a go! :Tony Bennett: With Hollywood stars! :Lady Gaga: And more one-liner cameos! :Everyone: 'We're doing a sequel! :'Bunsen Honeydew: I don't mean to be a stickler but this is the seventh sequel to our original motion picture. :Everyone: We're doing a sequel :Let's give it a shot! :Kermit: All we need now is a half-decent plot! :Speech :Gonzo: Got it! An epic love story between a very handsome, long-nosed purple :thing and a beautiful chicken: Gonzo with the Wind! :Kermit: Uh, does anybody have any other ideas? :Fozzie: Ooh! Ooh! It's about getting the Muppets back together again to stop an evil oil baron from demolishing the old studio! :Kermit: Fozzie, did you even watch our last film? :Lew Zealand: How about one of those fish out of water movies? :Kermit: Yeah, I'm not so sure about that, Lew. :Miss Piggy: It's about a frog who marries a beautiful, perfect, pig and they have to kiss each other.... A LOT! :Kermit: Uh... :Swedish Chef: (Faux-Swedish) :Kermit: I don't think Americans watch subtitled films. :Waldorf: How about a movie where you don't make a movie? :Statler: And we all get to go home early? :Both: DOHOHOHOHOHO! :Kermit: Oh, good grief. :Rowlf: It's about a lonely dog, and one night he sees something he should never have seen, and he has to live a terrible secret. :Kermit: Uh, that sounds a little dark, Rowlf. :Dominic Badguy (spoken): Kermit, how about the Muppets go on a world tour? :Kermit: That's perfect! :Everyone: I thought it was the end :But no, my friends this is when :We get to do it all again :Until the credits roll :We got another go to show that we can :Do it all again :We're doing a sequel! :It's more of the same :Kermit: Let's give it a name! :Walter: How about The Muppets...Again? :Everyone: Yes, The Muppets...Again! :With The Muppets...Again! :It's The Muppets... Again! Tiny Toonimaniacs (We're Doing a Movie) :Yakko Warner: We're doing a movie :We're back by popular demand :Come on, everybody, strike up the band :Yakko and Wakko: We're doing a movie :That's what we do in Hollywood :And everybody knows that the movie's always sometimes good :A movie, a special feature attraction :Buster Bunny: 'Places, please! Light the lights! Roll camera! ACTION! :'Yakko, Wakko, and Buster: 'I thought it was the end :But no, my friends, this is when :We get to do it all again :'The Goodfeathers: 'Do it all again :'Yakko, Wakko, and Buster: 'Until the credits roll :We got another go to show that we can :Do it all again :'Chicken Boo: (cluck in tune) :Yakko, Wakko, and Buster: We're doing a movie :There's no need to disguise :Dot Warner: The studio considers us a viable franchise! :Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Buster: We're doing a movie! :How hard can it be? :Montana Max: We can do any best than the good ones we see! :Everyone: We're doing a movie! :The studio wants more! :Pesto: While they wait for Universal Studios make Balto 4! :Everyone: 'I thought it was the end :But no, my friends, this is when :We get to do it all again :'The Dover Boys: Do it all again! :Everyone: 'Until the credits roll :We've got another go to show that we can :Do it all again! :'Ducks: (quack in tune) :(Instrumental) :Everyone: We're doing a movie! :Yakko Warner: Let's give it a go! :Thaddeus Plotz: With Hollywood stars! :Hello: And more one-liner cameos! :Everyone: 'We're doing a movie! :'Dr. Scratchansniff: I really hate to be a stickler but this is gonna be a sequel to our Animaniacs motion picture. :Everyone: We're doing a movie :Let's give it a shot! :Yakko Warner: All we need now is a half-decent plot! :Speech :Buster Bunny: Got it! An epic love story between a very handsome bunny and a beautiful bunny girl: Buneo and Julihare! :Yakko Warner: Ahhh, does anybody have any other ideas? :Wakko Warner: I know! It's about the way to the wishing star before the evil King Salazar rules all over Acme Falls! :Yakko Warners: Wakko, did you even watch our last film? :Runt: How about one of those dogs and cats war movies? Definitely a good one. :Yakko Warner: Yeah, I'm not so sure about that, Runt. :Dot Warner: It's about the Warner Sister who gets to be a beautiful, perfect and most of all cute.... A LOT! :Yakko Warner: Ahh... :The Godpigeon: (speaks Italian) :Yakko Warner: I don't think Americans watch subtitled films. :Slappy Squirrel: How about a movie where you don't make a movie and we all get to go home early? :Yakko Warner: Sounds harsh, Slappy. :Brain: It's about a couple of mice, and one night no one saw something they should have seen, and they have to try and take over the world. :Yakko Warner: Ahh, that sounds a little dark, Brain. :Buster Bunny (spoken): Hey, Yakko, How about a crossover movie of Animaniacs and Tiny Toon Adventures? :Yakko Warner: Great idea, Buster! :Everyone: I thought it was the end :But no, my friends this is when :We get to do it all again :Until the credits roll :We got another go to show that we can :Do it all again :We're doing a movie! :It's more of the same :Yakko Warner: Let's give it a name! :Buster Bunny: How about Tiny Toonimaniacs? :Everyone: Yes, Tiny Toonimaniacs! :With All Animaniacs! :It's Called Tiny Toonimaniacs! Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:The Muppets songs